I Can't Get You out of My Mind
by Lupin The III
Summary: The Specialists haven't been seen in a year and a half. The girls have found new boyfriends and moved on but what happens when the guys finally come back can they win their girls back or will they be gone forever.
1. No Returns Back

Hey this my first story on fanfiction. I hope you like please read and review it may not be great but this is my first story hope you like it bros.

Chapter 1: No Returns Back

"Come on, please pick up!" Bloom said. "Why won't they return any of our calls," Layla said. "The specialists are really ticking me off," Stella said. "Relax, it's no big deal they're probably training," Flora said. "Yea, you know how it is at Red Fountain just give them some time," Tecna said knowingly.

Musa (POV)

Why won't he return my calls or call me back, I said. I hope he's ok I really miss him, I thought to myself. I haven't seen him in three weeks, I thought. Just then I heard Stella scream from the other room."I can't take this anymore I'm going to Red Fountain RIGHT NOW!" she said really furious. "Hold on a second you know we can't go to Red Fountain," Bloom said. "Yea she's right you know if we get caught what I'll punishment will be," I said.  
"But I can't take this anymore Brandon knows I'm trying to call him!" She said. "Just calm down they'll call eventually," Tecna said. "Yea, but I still think we should go over there to see what's going on," Layla suggested.

Flora (POV)

Why won't Helia call or text me back, I said. I hope he's ok I don't know what I'll do without him, she thought.

(Flashback)

"here you go Flora I wanted to give you this," Helia said. "What is it," I said cheerfully. "You have to open it up and see what it is," he said smiling very brightly. "Ok," I opened the box up very eagerly. I put my hand over my mouth it was so beautiful. "Do you like it?" He said nervously. "Of course I love it. It was a bracelet and necklace with different color flowers on it. "Thank you Helia," I jumped up on him and then we fell to the ground. We both started laughing. But after that he kept staring at me, I couldn't help but blush a little bit. I finally had something to say. "Helia why do you keep looking at-" Before I could finish my sentence he kissed me. It was so warm and lovely. After he pulled away my face was so red like a tomato. He was blushing to but not as bad as me, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

(End of Flashback)

Oh Helia just please call me back, I said looking like I was about to cry."Hey Flora you coming," I heard a familiar voice calling my name."It was Tecna, yes I'm coming," I got up off my bed over to the girls. "So you guys decided to go to Red Fountain," I said. "Yes, I can't wait to tell Brandon how I feel about him not returning my calls," Stella said Angrily. "Don't worry, Layla said after we get there all of us can snap on the boys." All of the other girls started to laugh I laughed too.

(Stella POV)

"I Can't wait to see Brandon, so I can snap on him in front of everybody he's going to be so embarrassed!" "Don't worry Stella," you can snap on him all you want to when we get over there, Bloom said. "Trust me I will and you better have some earphones so you won't get ear damage," I giggled. All of the other girls laughed, I just kept thinking about Brandon.

The Winx gathered all of their things and got ready to go to Red they left out the door Blooms phone rang it was . Bloom put the phone on speaker so we could hear too. "Hello," Bloom said. "Hi Bloom it's glad to see you still sound well how's the other girls doing," Mrs. Faragonda said. "They're doing well," I said happily. "The reason why I called was to tell you to come to Red Fountain right away," Mrs. Faragonda said. "Actually we was just on our way over there," Bloom said. "Ok but just hurry! bye Bloom," said. "Bye," the girls said in sync. "Ok girls we have to hurry up and leave right now," Bloom said. "Right," the other girls said quickly.

After that the girls decided to leave Alfea and head to Red their way they say cute couples gathered and hugged up all together. The girls started to think to themselves about how they used to do that with their boyfriends. They all looked like they wanted to cry and tear up but they knew this wasn't the right time to cry and sob when something important is going walked with the rest of the Winx to head over to Red Fountain. She looked around and saw other couples having fun with their boyfriends, she couldn't help but to feel a little bit jealous. She remembered how Brandon and her used to walk around Gardenia and go to different shopping malls and shopping stores.

Stella (POV)

I remember how Brandon used to take me shopping all the time, she sighed underneath her breath. She couldn't help but feel sad and lonely because she haven't seen her boyfriend in 3 weeks that's a total of 21 days. I thought to myself of me and him in my mind.

(Flashback)

"Come on Brandon don't tell me your're to weak to carry 12 bags of clothes and dresses!" I said smiling."No way! it's just that my arms have been kinda sore from lifting 290 lbs. weights everyday you know," he said looking at his arms. "Your're such a liar! it's ok if you're weak we all need help sometimes," I said chuckling at him. "ME WEAK! HaHaHa that's the funniest thing I heard you say all day today," he laughed like he had just seen some fat guy rolling down a pair of stairs. "I mean I have 4 more bags in my hand and my soft delicate hands are getting sore," I complained. "But it's ok Brandon I understand your're not like when I first meet you it's okay," she said with a sly look on her face. "WHAT YOU THINK I'M NOT STRONG ANYMORE I'LL SHOW YOU!" (he snatched the 4 bags away from her hands and carried them) "WHO'S THE WEAK ONE NOW!" he said looking very annoyed. "My my Brandon I thought you lost all of your strength," I said shocked. "Well your almighty boyfriend never loses his power or skills," he said. He was flexing his muscles even with heavy bags on his arms. He then glanced over at my hands they didn't look like they were sore or swollen. He thought to himself for a second. Wait a minute did she just fool me into carrying her bags! he thought to himself. SHE DID, he said looking like he was catching on to something. "YOU JUST TRICKED ME INTO CARRYING YOUR BAGS!" he yelled. "Yep," she smiled cunningly. "Your're not mad at me are you?" She gave him those sparkling eyes and the cutest face he have ever seen before. "Of course not," he said winking at her. After that he tossed all of the bags down on the ground and ran to her. He placed his gentle lips against hers and her cheecks got hot red like the shining sun. "I love you Stella," he said romanticly to her. "I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE SNUKOOMS."

(End of Flashback)

I hope you liked it I rewrote the whole chapter with correct english and punctuation I hope you liked it please read and review. I may post chapter 3 and 4 tomorrow I'm getting pretty tired.


	2. A Heartbreaking Surprise

Here's chapter 2 please tell me if it's good I really need a boost. I'm sorry but I can only upload two chapters per week or probably 3 because my computer is at my grandfathers house so I'm sorry please read and review bros.

Chapter 2: A Heartbreaking Suprise

Musa (POV)

We were on our way to Red Fountain until we saw a familiar blue haired guy wave at us. It was Jared. He was on his way to go to Red Fountain also. He came over here looking really happy, I was wondering what's the matter with him."Hi Jared," I said."Hey," Musa, he said back."Hey everybody else," Jared said politely."Hi Jared," the other Winx girls said in sync."So, what brings you here Jared," I said curiously."Oh nothing I was just on my way to my room," He said."Oh well I'll talk to you later I'm in a hurry so I have to go," I said."Ok I'll talk to you later," he said."Bye," I said."Bye," he said."Hey girls look at Musa she's blushing like Riven just kissed her!" Stella said laughing."SHUT UP!" Stella, Musa said looking very annoyed."Look just focus on getting to Red Fountain so we can see what wants," Layla said.

The girls made their way to Red Fountain and headed straight to Headmasters Saladin office because that's what they expected to see Mrs. Faragonda at. When they got there they saw and Headmaster Saladin sitting their in his office. They had a strange look on their faces like something bad or someone did something bad.

"Thank god you girls made it," said ."What's the problem," Musa said looking confused."Here read this," Headmaster Saladin passed them a device."

On the device a hologram appeared and it showed the five specialists and Nabu. "Hey girls if your're reading this then your're probably wondering we're and why we haven't contacted you," Timmy said. "The reason is very simple," Sky said. "We're out doing something very important that has to be accomplished," Helia said. "So we're guessing that we'll see you girls when we get done," the wizard said. "It may be a while but don't worry we'll comeback," Brandon said. "So until then you girls are going to be a little boyfriend sick," Riven smirked. In the background you could hear a large rumbling growling sound. "Uhmm we'll have to go now see you girls later," Nabu said. After that the hologram disappeared and the specialists were gone. After that Musa bursted into tears and ran in the hallway until she found a closet door and went inside. She placed her back against the wall and put her hands over her face and started to cry.

Musa (POV)

How could he just leave me without telling me. Yea he told me in a hologram but not face to face? I couldn't stop crying the pain hurted so bad. Riven always did things to hurt me but not like this no this was different. Out of all the fights me and Riven had my heart didn't ache like this because I knew he was coming back. But this what if he never came back I thought to myself I'll be all alone without a boyfriend to hold and snuggle with. I cried and cried even more. The more I thought about the good times me and riven had the more times I cried and sobbed.

(Flashback)

"Why do you keep starring at me," Musa said."It's just that your're so beautiful today," Riven smirked."Ok...thanks," Musa said got on top of Riven with both of knees on the side of Rivens waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him he moaned in pleasure. Riven then flipped over so he can be up top of Musa. He kissed her everywhere on her neck, rubbed her thighs, and played with her blue hair. She moaned in pleasure. Riven then took of his shirt and unzipped his pants he was just in his boxers. Riven then took of Musas shirt and slightly took of her skirt. She only was in her bra and panties. She blushed so hard that her whole body just turned red. Riven started to laugh at Musa then she just pulled his head down and gave him a kiss. A few hours later Musa got up to see Riven already awake. She was happy about what happened last night so she kissed him on his lips for a very long time.

(End of Flashback)

She sighed and cried a few tears but the other girls saw Musa crying and all gave her a big group hug. They were sad too about the specialists leaving but they held their tears into show that they wasn't all that sad. Musa finally stopped crying and brushed some of her tears way. Musa then jumped up and hugged Flora really tight till she was crying all over again on her shoulders.

"Girls im so sorry for crying like this I just really miss Riven so much," she said crying. "It's ok sweetie," Flora said holding her in her arms."Yea Musa we really miss our boyfriends too you know," Layla said. It looked like Layla wanted to cry but she some how managed to keep her tears in. The rest of the Winx held their tears except for Flora who just started crying from out of the blue. "Come on Flora," Tecna said. "I'm so worried about Helia we never have a flaw in our relationship," she said crying. "And your not going to have one," Bloom said. "Don't let this misunderstanding ruin you guys relationship," she said. "Yea you guys are right me and Helia will always be together," she managed to mumble out. "Yea!" the other Winx girls said. You can tell they were hurting too but they are trying hard to keep the pain inside of them I thought to myself.

After that the Winx left Red Fountain and headed back to Alfea. Musa and Flora were still kinda sad about the whole leaving thing but Bloom couldn't help but to think of Sky. She didn't cry or screamed she just kept her cool even though it was killing her up o the inside. Stella couldn't help to think of her boyfriend to so did the other 2 Winx girls. When they got back to Alfea they just sat their in their rooms all quietly not saying a single word. They knew they had to see the specialists but they couldn't it.

I hope you like the chapter I rewrote and corrected some grammer issues. please read and review. give me at least 4 or 5 days to make chapter 3 and 4 because I don't have my computer with me. sucks bro yea I know


	3. A Surprised Face

Here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 3: A Surprised Face

"Do you think the guys will ever call us back?" Flora said wondering. "Well there's probably a 80 percent they won't call us back." Tecna said smartly.

It was silence for a moment until Layla stood up and spoke to us about something.

"Come on girls!" don't let the specialists bring us down, she said cheerfully."You know what your right."Bloom said. "We should go out and have some fun to forget about the specialists!" Stella said. "Yea!" the rest of the Winx girls agreed.

After that the girls decided to head over to earth so they can go to the Fruttie Music Bar. They gathered all of their things and decided to leave. Bloom had opened up a portal so they can go to Earth anytime they wanted to. When they got they looked around a bit to analyze Earth.

Musa (POV)

"Is it the same as it was before when we came here?" I said looking confused."This place has changed one bit!" Stella said kinda shocked."Who cares let's just go to the Fruttie Music Bar." Layla said grumpily."So, Bloom," I said."Yes," she said back."Out of all the places in the world why would you choose the Frutti Music Bar," I said looking confused. "Well...that's because they're having a singing competition tonight and I thought maybe we could enter to have some fun," Bloom said happily. "Ok thank you Bloom," I said. "Why thank me," she said back. "Because your're trying so hard to make us forget the specialists and you know how much I love to sing songs." I said looking joyful. "That's no problem Musa." she said back.

Layla (POV)

"I can't beleive Nabu why would he not tell me where he was going." I said to myself. "He knows he has to be here for our wedding and he just left out of the blue." I kept thinking. "You know what girls let's go have us a good time tonight!" I said sounding happily. "Ya!" the other Winx girls said.

They made it to the Frutti Music Bar and decided to sit down and take a rest, while Musa and Layla find what song we're going to sing. When they came back they had already picked their song and decided to rest too. Then after a good 5 minutes they seen 3 faces they haven't seen in a really long time. It was Andy (Blooms ex boyfriend) and his band.

Bloom (POV)

"Hi Andy!" I said jumping over on to him."Hi Bloom. I see you got more athletic since you been gone." He chuckled. Just then the other girls show up and talk to their friends. "Andy!" Musa screamed loudly. "Hi Musa." he said looking nervously. Andys jaw had dropped down when he seen me and Musa faces. He was drooling out slob out his mouth. When he realized it his whole face got red and the other Winx Girls started to laugh. "Musa, Bloom you girls look hot!" he managed to spit out these words. "Thanks," We both said at the same time. "Flora, Tecna, Stella and Layla you all look amazing too." He said not making them feel left out.  
"Thanks," they said back. "So girls are you here to enter the competition." tonight he said. "Yea that and we're here to get the specialists out of our minds." I said. "Boyfriend trouble, he said. I see maybe you need a new boyfriend." He said with a cunning look. "I'll think about it." I said walking around.

After that the girls got ready to play their song. They decided it'll be a Romance/Hurt song because that's the way that they were feeling. After that the announcer got up and spoke

"Hello everybody out there." he said. "Are you guys ready to get this show started." he said exictedly. "YEA!" the crowd screamed. "Well give it up for the Winx!" he screamed. The crowd went crazy over them. They never actually heared them play but they knew they're good. "Hi," Musa said. "We're going to sing this song that describes how we've been feeling over the last past days." Layla said. "Ya!" the fans went wild.

The song is Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

Here's the thing we started off friends It was cool but it was all pretend Yeah yeah Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah Yeah Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah yeah Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say I just wanna be with you I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get I get what I want Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth I just can't take it Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get I get what I want I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get I get what I want Since you've been gone Since you've been gone Since you've been gone

After that the crowd went wild. You could hear chants people saying more, more, more this was paradise the girls thought. After that Andy got up and talked to the girls.

Musa (POV)

"You girls are amazing I never thought you could sing like that!" he said astionished. "Thank you Andy." Me and Flora said at the same time. "And Bloom you just rocked my world!" he said. Thank you An- but before she could finish she felt something or someone on her lips. It was Andy he kissed her really amazingly. Bloom just stood there in shock she was blushing really hard. "Layla!" I screamed. "Yea Musa," she said. "Did he just KISS HER?" I said looking surprised. "Yes Musa he did." She said not looking to surprised.

I knew someday Andy would have another crush on Bloom then someday kiss her. I was just so shocked it happened so fast. Maybe this was the right time to do it because she doesn't like Sky anymore and she can easily get over him with a new boyfriend I thought to myself. I felt kinda happy for her.

The other girls just stood their and clapped at their friend Bloom. They knew also that her and Andy would get back together.

Bloom (POV)

Did Andy just kiss me she thought to herself. Andy then walked up and gave me a hug. Then I sarted to speak. "Andy why did you do that?" I said to him. "Because I like you Bloom." he said. 'Ever since you left me I've been feeling kinda sad and been down lately." he said. "But when I see you you make my heart thump and my body just melt down." he said blushing. "Oh Andy!" I said while running over there to him. I gave him a really quick hug and he kissed my forehead.

Okay I'm done with this chapter. I hoped you liked it please review it and also I may do chapter 4 either tonight at 10:00 or 11:00 o clock. or I may just do it on Wednesday. Hope you like it.


	4. The Specialists

Here's chapter 4. I hope you like it. I decided to publish this earlier because I'll be busy tonight please read and review

Chapter 4: The Specialists

Bloom (POV)

"I can't believe Andy just kissed me," I said looking very confused. "Well Bloom you better believe it," Stella said. "I never thought Andy would just kiss me like that," I said. It's been a while since I had a romantic kiss like that I thought to myself. "Hey uhmm Bloom," Flora said sadly. "Yea," I responded back. "Since you and Sky aren't dating anymore does that mean that you and Andy are you know boyfriend and girlfriend." she said curiously. "I don't know yet, but I think so." I said. "Ok Bloom I just wanted to know," she said.

After the singing competition was over the girls decided to stay on Earth for a little while. They decided it was best to move on and find new boyfriends. They stayed at Blooms adopted parents house while they was there. They also reopened their Love and Pet Shop.

Somewhere far away on a distant planet you could hear footsteps walkind on a muddy swamp field. It was five guys and one wizard on that distant planet. They decided to stop and take a break from traveling.

Specialists (POV)

"Why are we taking a break we should keep walking to find what we're looking for," Riven said furiously. "Because Timmy needs to get some rest and we haven't had anything to eat," Sky said. "We can eat later but first we have to find those powerful gems to make us stronger," Riven said. "Let me ask you guys this again, why do you need gems when your already strong enough," Nabu said. "Huhh, You don't understand Nabu we really need them," Brandon said. But why though," Nabu said really confused. "We need them because we're not strong enough," I said. "Our own girlfriends are stronger than use they have magical powers and all we can do is swing a sword, punch, and kick." Riven said. "And Nabu you have wizard powers so you know you can beat us easily if you wanted to." Helia said. "So we heard about these ancient gems that gives you amazing powers and makes you a lot more stronger." Timmy said. "And I hate to have my own girlfriend and her friends be tougher than me," Riven smirked. "So your going to use the powers of the gem to make you guys stronger am I right," Nabu said. "Yes that's accurately correct." Timmy said. "But can we at least eat something first I haven't eaten in 3 days," Brandon said. "Fine we'll take a break for today," I grumbled out.

The Specialists decided to just down so they can think for a little while. They found a nice grassy plain. The wind was just perfect and the temperature wasn't to hot or cold it was mild. After a few minutes Brandon and Helia came back with some berries and some catfish. Nabu made a fire using his wizard powers. They just decided to sit there and talk for a while.

Riven (POV)

"Wait till I get my powers Nabu I'll be stronger than all of you combined," I said. "We'll see Riven," Nabu said. "Nope just you wait till I get mines I'm gonna have super strength, super jump, Super punch, and anything else that has the word super in it." Brandon said flexing his muscles. "When I get my powers I'll torch and burn your houses to the ground," Sky said. "I'll be able to blow you guys away without even using my hands," Helia said. "You guys are gonna quit talking about me when I get my powers I'll beat all of you," Timmy said. "HaHaHa you got to be kidding me Timmy?" I started laughing real hard. The other guys started laughing too especially Helia he couldn't help but to laugh. After a little while the guys eventually got tired and fell to sleep but I couldn't go to sleep someone important is on my mind.

Musa I thought to myself I hope I can see you again. It's been four whole weeks without you I continued to think until Nabu saw me up. "You can't sleep either huh," he said. "No I can't stop thinking about her," I said to him. "I can't stop thinking about Layla either I hope they don't miss us too much," he said. "Relax dudes," Brandon said. He was also up. "When we get down finding these gems we can see our girls all we want Ok." Brandon said. Soon the other guys woke up and heard what we was talking about. "It's no big deal we'll see them soon," Sky said. "Yea," we all agreed. After that we all went to bed but I still couldn't sleep so I acted like I was sleep.

I hope you like it I made this chapter about the Specialists Please review I need a boost. 


	5. Things Changed

Sorry you guys I haven't uploaded in a while. I can only upload on Saturday Nights and Sunday Mornings sorry about that. Well here goes chapter 5 hope you like it.

Chapter 5: Things Changed

It's been a year and a half since the Winx girls have seen the Specialists. The Specialists have also finished their quest to find those powerful gems. They decided it's best to come back to Red Fountain now so they can graduate and also see their girlfriends. They packed all of their things and got ready to leave.

Riven (POV)

"I can't wait to see Musa," I said kinda happily. "Yea when we I see Bloom I'll never let her go," Sky said. "Wait till I see my precious Stella," Brandon said. "Why the rest of you sit up here and think about your girls I guess the rest of us will just go on ahead and leave now," Timmy said. "Come on guys! I have to see Muse," I said quickly gathering my things. "Wow! I never heard Riven sound so exciting before," Helia said. "Yea me neither," Timmy said. "Well Riven is actually is a nice guy in front of us but when he gets in front of other people he plays this brave, cool tough guy role," Nabu said. "You know I can hear you idiots," I said laughing. "I love you too Riven," Brandon said chuckling.

After that they decided to go on ahead and leave now. It took them about five and a half hours to get back to Red Fountain. But when they got there it wasn't the same at all before they left. The school was almost gone into little bitty pieces and you couldn't even see anyone or anything. Alfea and Cloud Tower were still looking the same but their school was just a piece of crap. They looked around to see if they could find anyone to asked what happened but they couldn't. A few minutes later the found a purpled haired guy who also goes the Red Fountain. They stoped to ask him a few questions.

"Excuse me sir," Timmy said polietly. "Yes," the guy quickly responded. "Do you mind explaining what happened to Red Fountain over the pass few months," Helia said. "Well according to what I heard after the top five Students here left Red Fountain went out the drain." the guy said. "What do you mean by went out the drain?" Sky said. "Well this place fell down it was taken over by monsters and huge Wolf type dogs," the guy said. "Where is headmaster Saladin?" I quickly asked. "He's over at Alfea with half of the Specialists who used to go here." he said. "Ever since the Specialists left everyone else has been to afraid to fight these creatures everyone knew that the Specialists were the best guys in the world." he said. "Thanks for the information but we have to leave now." Nabu said. "No problem but watch out there's monsters crawling all around this place." he said. "Thanks we'll keep an open eye." Sky said. After that the guys decided to head out looking for a place to stay. After a few minutes Riven thought of something. "Hey guys!" Riven yelled. "What is it?" Nabu said. "You guys remeber when we made that secret undeground house that day when it was a tornado coming by." Riven said. 'Yea," the guys said. "How about we sleep in there until we figure things out." Riven said. "You know that's not a bad idea," Brandon said. "Yea." the other Specialists agreed.

After that the Specialists decided to leave to go to their secret underground house. But when they were walking down the streets of Red Fountain they ran into a Dog creature. It had three heads and three tails. It was probably the biggest thing they have ever seen in their life. The creature had spotted them and decided to attack them each.

"Let me handle this one." Riven said. "He's all yours." Sky said. Riven has been waiting to use his new sword powers on someone. Riven then took out his sword and charged at the creature. Riven was to fast and agile for the beast to catch him. Riven then called out a secret sword thecnique. "Now! Sword of the Lightning Bolt use Lightning Zap." Riven said. A zap of lightning struck from out of his sword and zapped the creature somewhere far away. Then the guys continued to go to their destination.

At Alfea you could here music, girls, and a lot of talking going on there. Every girl in Alfea was having a party. The Winx girls came bakc from Earth two months ago. They all had new boyfriends Musa and Jared, Bloom and Andy, Stella and Bishop, Layla and Mike, Tecna and Rudy, and Flora and Birth. They meet most of these guys on earth and the rest at Red Fountain.

Musa (POV)  
"Hey Musa," Layla said. "Yea," she said back. "Are you and Jared still going to do that duet song?" Layla said. "Yea." I said. "Ok you only have two and a half minutes everybody's counting on you." Layla said. 'Don't worry I'm ready. I said. Soon After that I meet Jared to the stage. He already had his MIC into his hand and I got mines and the music started playing and I started to sing.

You Are The Music In Me By Vannesa Hudghens an Zac Efron

Na na na na Na na na na yeah You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter or a happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise

And like a common thread Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us And it's brought us here because Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And know I'm not alone Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us And it's brought us here because You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (sing gonna sing)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na You are the music in me (Yeah)

After Musa and Jared got done singing they embraced each other and started to kiss.

I hope you like it I'll probably upload chapter 6 tomorrow or either next Saturday night. Please review and tell me if it's bad i'm really trying.


End file.
